Bring them to L I F E
by Through Magic Baby
Summary: Well.. I wrote it today.. I m a big UlquiHime fan, so I had to write something with themxdxd. enjoy xdxd


**Bring them to life**

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me__** die**__ here.._

_There must be something more!_

"_Onna.."_

She woke up terrified. She was laying in her tiny little bed, grasping as tight as she could the pale-white sheets, with her long, fragile fingers. She felt dizzy, sick, covered in sweat. Her pale skin looked as the snow, it could melt at a single, gentle touch of the sun. The girl was breathing heavily. Something was blocking her organs. No.. not something, but _someone_.

"P-please..'' she tilted her head, her chest could touch her knees. She was like that for weeks. Even since they.. came back from Hueco Mundo. Haunted, punished, tormented.

By _him_.

She kept on begging, trying to breath, and hoping that he wasn`t going to choke her to death, or to make her faint. She was weak enough, both psihically and mentally.

As she was about to lose conciousness, he stopped.

Thank goodness! It was like that, or sometimes even worse, since everything was supposed to end. There shouldn`t have been anything else, right? But it was wrong. And she knew it better. She was too affected by his death, his sudden disappear.. Sometimes she sees the whole scene before her grey eyes..

_He was full of pain. She knew that very well. She should have run to him, and heal him. However.. she was shocked, to see that man, that emotionless, powerful and dangerously beautiful man standing before her, with his eyes even colder than before, with his white skin even paler, starting to disappear. His black, gorgeous wings were slowly turning into white dust, just like the sand around them. Once that powerful man, that was once, not long ago overwhelming her mind and body, was begging the so-called hero, Kurosaki Ichigo, to kill him. _

_She still could not believe her very eyes. Men, and their stupid pride. Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and even him.. her dear Ulquiorra Cifer.. Men are such beasts! They don`t care of other people`s feelings, if they hurt those who love.. No.. they choose to fight meaningless battles! It`s so unfair.. _

_She hated Ichigo at that moment. He choose his pride, over a soul of.. a living being. Even though Ulquirra stepped on his pride. For her sake. She knew it.. she could feel it. All of that was for her, for them both. He didn`t want Orihime to see him, waiting powerless for his end to come. And neither did he want the girl to feel pity for him. He wanted to remember him as a cold, strong man._

_ He turned to her, spreadin his right hand towards her. Those icy-green eyes, having now a turquoise color, as cold as always, seemed a little closer. Yes.. she could feel it too. This time, he was there.. with his soul too. He was **looking** at her._

_ And then, she shivered, as he heard his cold voice, calming her down, as if it were infinite sheets of velvet embracing her body. Or something even better. His white, soft skin, and tender fingers, caressing her._

_ "Onna, ar you afraid of me?'' _

_His hand was still in a fight, trying to reach her. But he couldn`t move so well.. It was near the **end..**_

_ It needed all of her strength to stay focused. As if she could answer so easily! But his voice was gentle, the words playing a slow game around her. She barely forgot that it was the.. end. However, she knew her answer. She would not hesitate, as before, the first time he asked her. So.. she opened her mouth, trying to frame a smile. But her mind went black, once she made contact with his cold eyes, which never were so close to her, before. But she **had** to answer. Before she would lose him for real. _

_"No,'' she tried to smile, even though it was very difficult "I`m not afraid of you.." her smile was gentle, just like her words.. They were meant from the **heart**._

_ "I see.." he hesitated for only a moment. _

_She wanted to touch his hand. She hoped that this 'last time' would be more than enough. But, at the time their fingers would touch, he started to disappear, slowly.. He was no more on her reach. She just needed a second, a second feel him, one last time.._

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, __**darling**  
__Only you all the life upon the die.._

She decided to take a shower. She could enjoy herself, because it was the weekend. She wasn`t rushed to go to school, to pretend that nothing was wrong, to hide her scratches around her neck, collar bones and the upper parts of her arms.

But all of that was her fault. She did not know what caused all that, but had a vague guess. Still, she could not blame her only ally, the only person who truly protected her from the merciless attacks of the other Espada, in his own strange ways. Thus, she felt indebted in the beginning, but that feeling changed into another, and that another in the final one, which keeps on haunting her mind. That supreme feeling, which was one of the biggest dilemmas for him, even though he didn`t show it. She knew.. Being emotionless.. it must be difficult.. especially when you have to guard an energetic young girl, witch amazing powers, that surpass God`s each and every creation.

That`s why she took in all the blame. It was her fault she was hurt. Because she could not let go of him. At that time, she should have set him free, let his soul rest, and forget all about him. But she could not do that. She was selfish, and wanted to keep him only for her. That`s why she deserved everything, that was happening to her. She didn`t let go of him, or the silver bracelet. That`s why she didn`t even wait for forgiveness, or salvation. It was a big sin. She could nat keep a soul all to herself.. She was selfish, and played God.

_Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold..  
Until you find it there and lead it back.. home_

She didn`t pay attention to the warm drops of water, touching her silk skin, almost as pale as his. She was very tired, and the dark circles under her grey eyes were just like two crescent moons, under a frozen lake. She didn`t pay attention to anything, but her own heartbeat. She lifted her two bony hands, and she touched her chest. He heart was beating so fast, as if adrenaline was injected into her veins. Something was about to happen. Her mind did not react, because it was as dead as a corpse, but her body was warm, and alive. Those two forces that were always balanced were shaken.

While her own mind closed upon the reality, starting the self-defense procedure, her body was alive, as a new-born`s. Her body knew something her mind didn`t. But the way that connects those two, and units them into one-Orihime-, was long destroyed. She could not bear to suffer anymore, being all alone, once again. Of it was like that, she preferred to return to Hueco Mundo. To be beside him.

But she had to give up. He will not return. If he didn`t do it up until that day, it`s impossible to happen later. Right? It`s logic.. he doesn`t care anymore.. Or, to begin with, he never cared.

So, she returned to reality. That wasn`t a safe place neither, but it was still better, than the dark parts of her mind. She washed her hair. The pink bubbles were floating around her, but she did not care. Her mind was blank. She let it go, for now. All her stress build up, and almost made her go crazy. But, if she wanted her friends not to worry about her, she had to act strong, yet clumsy and careless, just like her other self.

On the other hand.. she knew she could not return to her old, cheerful self. That Orihime did not exist anymore. She disappeared, the moment she met _that man_. Yet, it was a strange feeling, like something was eating her soul, her heart, everything of her. And she was scared, that she will turn into a complete stranger. That maybe one day she`ll wake up, and not recognize her own face.

* * *

It was a bright day, of an early autumn. She always liked autumn, because she could feel at ease. The leaves, the whole town, everything was copper colored, or it was crimson red, or golden, just like now, the fading sun. Her amber-colored hair was the same. And her grey eyes, just like the ash, her beloved Ulquiorra turned to. But she preferred not to remember all of that.

She just wanted to have a nice walk, to bathe in the growing autumn, in the nice feeling the wind left on her skin, after touching it. She realized that she had a white dress, decorated with gorgeous amber coloured leaves, floating together with gorgeous turquoise butterflies. As always, those butterflies were majestic, beautiful, yet cold. Just like someone`s eyes, she knew very well.

She walked down a little park, in which a little brook was flowing, carrying on its way a few leaves, and flowers. She saw afar a wonderful forest, with unique colors, which she could only dream about.

"Is this all a dream? I`ll wake up in the next moment, as if nothing happened?" she wanted to wake up, because that dream was giving her a bad feeling, but her curiosity demanded her to keep going, to explore the hidden parts of her mind.

So, she decided to keep on going forward. As she approached the forest, she saw a little bridge. It was cute, she thought, especially because she saw huge ribbons, silver, crimson, golden, turquoise, and others, of the rich colors of autumn. She crossed careful that bridge, having a closer look of the brook. She could see her reflection clearly, as f she was looking into a mirror, excluding the little waves, offcourse. She could even see her own dark circles, around her eyes. She looked worse than she imagined. She giggled, as she raised her hand to her face, to touch the proof of her disease.

At that moment, her hand froze. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but she couldn`t. She swallowed her own words. She felt something heavy in her throat, what was making her feel sick again.

What she saw in the water, was her reflection, together with a person. A man. _That_ man. He was standing there, behind her, with the same cold look, and that face, unable to read. As always, no feelings. Those green eyes hypnotized her. She was scared, she wanted to turn to him, but she didn`t dare. He was still able to control her, with just a mere look.

But she had to stop, being his puppet. She had to do what she wanted to.. Even though she didn`t know that, neither. Her hands started to shake, as she tried to calm herself down.

"It`s fine, Orihime! He`s not there! He`s not behind you!" she said to herself, trying desperately to calm down.

She knew that if she didn`t do that, she`d completely lose that little sanity left inside of her mind.

So, she turned around.

The disappointment she felt, merged together with the guilty feeling of relief.

He_ wasn`t _ behind her.

She had probably imagined all of that. But, to make sure, she leaned once again, to see the water.

She shouted.

The girl fell on the ground, shaking. Her eyes were wet, and they hurt her, so she could not see almost anything. Lots of emotions gathered up inside her fragile, broken heart, but for some reason, she couldn`t watch him in the eyes. In _those eyes_.

So she stood up, covering her mouth with a hand, and started to run towards the forest. She tried to get pass through those ribbons, who were like gentle shields, pushing her away. She would almost escape, when she saw a silhouette. She froze, once again. Her head was heavy, her knees were trembling. She was such a coward! In front of her, appeared little by little him, as the ribbons let him get through them. They were doing a great job, hiding him. That icy look, those frozen-emerald eyes, his black lips, long black hair, and as usually, his hands in his pockets. Yet, he was wearing quite normal clothes. A white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans and a pair of sneakers. He looked normal.. if he didn`t have those two green lines, from his eyes, and his pale skin, like ghost`s.

"Onna." He never missed a chance to 'forget' her name.

She was feeling guilty. Orihime knew very well it was her, and her selfishness` fault, for desiring more, for desiring something untouchable, out of her reach. And that was how God punished herself. He led her own object of temptation to her.

"Onna" he repeated himself. He was not angry, nor annoyed. He never felt something like that, in the beginning. But his words were as harsh as any sword piercing her heart. "Are you trying to run away from me?" his harsh words made her feel even more guiltier than before. He was right.. just like he always was.

"I-I wanted to, to be honest..'' her voice was shaking. She tried to distract herself, playing with the silver bracelet, what meant their crossroads. The only proof that he was alive.

"If that were so, why did you not throw _that_ bracelet away?" he pointed at the silver object, making her wince

"Straight to the point as always, right?" she tried to buy herself some time, until she would escape.. somehow

"Don`t try to change the topic. And you can`t escape from here."

"Huh?!" She was surprised that he could guess what she was plotting

"I read you like an open book, onna. There`s no place for you in this world, that can keep you safe from me."

She wondered.. could he have forgotten that the war ended, and think that he still has the job to protect her?

"No." He cut through her thoughts.

"Then explain to me too, Mr. I-know-everything!" She provoked him, wondering how would he react.

But she should have expected that he wouldn`t get caught by such an obvious trap.

"It`s because of you that my soul is still here. I want my freedom. _Give me what I want_!" It was like an order, but it meant more. That order was actually just a show, just a game, he had to play in Las Noches, with her. She was selfish, and did not know when to give up. So, he thought to return the favour.

She could see through his game, as well. But she just get him back. How was she supposed to let him go? She didn`t want to feel the same pain, and despair she felt back then, when she was powerless.

"Onna, this decision isn`t up to you." He didn`t even blink, when he said all that.

"Right, because it`s up to you!" She was getting out of her peace. He didn`t even try to understand her.. Let alone to know what had she been through.

"Onna. _You_ belong to me, and not I to you. Now, give me the bracelet." He had stretched his pale hand, waiting for the bracelet, his key to freedom.

She didn`t know what to do. She was as powerless as back then. But.. I he wanted that damned bracelet that much, he could have asked it nice. However.. she has her own way to play too.

She took the bracelet of of her wrist, and lifted it.

"Want it? Come and take it."

He didn`t understand her game very well. But he really wanted it, so he approached her fast. When he was about to take the bracelet, it disappeared in her palm. But nothing was reflected on his face.

"First of all, give me a kiss!'' She was very serious about it. So serious, that she could have sworn that he was surprised, for a second.

"Onna, give me the bracelet." He demanded it, once again.

But she was decided not to give up yet. Maybe, just maybe, her determination will make him give up. Even though she could only dream of that, happening..

And she was right.. Ulquiorra wasn`t the tipe of man to wait, nor to play little games with her. So, he caught her wrist, just like a snake does it, immobilizing its prey, before devouring it.

And he was so powerful, that she had to give up. She opened her palm. Her nails entered in her flesh, injuring her palm. But she gave it up. After he get what he wanted, he let her go. Ulquiorra turned his back to the girl, laying down, trying to refrain her tears from falling. He distanced himself from her, looking back just with the corner of his eye. He saw her crying.

"Dirty virgin games.." He whispered

And then, he disappeared, together with her hopes..

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me!  
Breathe into me and __**make me real**__  
Bring me  
To life!_

When she came to herself, she was laying on the couch, with the TV turned on. She must have fallen asleep. But the pain from her right palm was real. She run to the kitchen, to wash it, and after that, to bandage it. It wasn`t serious, but she wouldn`t risk.

She barely bandaged herself, when she heard the bell. She hurried to open, without enough time to wonder who was it.

And then, she saw Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Chad.

"Oh, welcome!' She said surprised, letting them enter.

She served them with a glass of juice, and then she sat to the table, beside them.

"And what brings you here today?" She looked at Rukia, as she tried to act normal.

The girl realised something wasn`t right. In the end, no one was sharper than her, in those kind of things. And she saw her hand bandaged, too. But she choose to let these kind of things for later, when they would be alone.

"Well, since it`s a morning as beautiful as this one," Ichigo was the one who started to explain, in his own twisted way "we decided to go in the town. Besides, a new hotel was recently inaugurated, and it`s kinda epic, I mean.. Ishida!" he hit his arm.

'Whoa!" He almost slipped the juice. "Kurosaki-kun!" The boy looked angry at the orange-haired 'friend' of his, sitting right next to him.

Everyone was looking at him, so he started explaining.

"It`s an epic building, just like Kurosaki-kun said. And lots of people will go, especially because some new band will perform there." And that was all.

Orihime didn`t know what to say, because she wasn`t really into those kind of things. And besides, she was very tired.

She wanted to say something, when Rukia saved her.

"She looks pretty exhausted, so we better leave her to sleep. Right?" She turned to the other girl, smiling innocently

"K-kuchiki-san is right. I`m sorry guys. But I`m really tired.." She did not have to lie, nor to pretend

"But it s the first building over 20 floors!" Shouted Ishida disappointed

When she heard that, se had an idea. Sometimes, she was glad to have friends like that. But she could not go.

"Anyway, we better go!" Rukia was the one who hurried the things.

All of the boys went out, leaving Rukia last, just as she expected. Before leaving, she turned to Orihime, with a serious face.

"I kinda know what happened to you, and why you don`t have that bracelet. But be carefoul.. I don`t trust Arrancars, if you get what I mean. Well, have a good nap!" And she was gone

Orihime stood a few moments in front of the door, wondering how did she find everything out, though her little façade wasn`t so bad.

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb.._

It was already night. Orihime got out from her own house, wearing a black dress, grey boots, and a grey jacket. She had a plan in her mind, with she could make him return to her. If that won`t return, then that was for her.

She remembered Ishida saying that it was the only building over 20 floors, but he was mistaken. There was one more building, an abandoned, old building, that used to be a hotel, too. But it was at the exit of the town, where a few people walk, especially around midnight.

So, she took the subway, hoping that her plan will work.

She was desperate, near insanity. And all because of a man. And Arrancar. She could not believe what she was about to do, how far would she go, just for a single man, that isn`t even human. It`s her.. _enemy_. Yeah, her enemy.

But she needed him like she needed air, or maybe even more. However, nothing else mattered. She wanted him, she needed him. He took everything from her.. Now, neither one of them belonged to the other. They were even. None of them was above the other. Or maybe..

All this time, even now, he had the upper hand. He controlled this game. She was nothing, but his common piece of chess. But the girl made that decision to convert herself from a boring chess-piece into the Queen, who stands beside her King.

She bit her lower lip. Yes, she was insecure. She was about to make a big mistake, the hugest mistake of her life. But, without her King, that life meant nothing. So.. if he wouldn`t show up, she would end everything.

As she approached half-heartedly the old, abandoned building, she looked around, to check if someone was around, But no, it was empty. Only the street lights were alive, together with her.

The girl took a breath, and entered the building. She didn`t want to risk and take the elevator, so she used the stairs. She had to climb over 20 floors, until the last one. She choose a room, that looked better. For some reason, the room wasn`t empty. It had the bed, in a very good situation, a desk, a table, a few chairs, on the ground, and if wasn`t the dirt, it would`ve looked like before.

She left her boots at the entrance, as she stepped inside the room barefooted. She raised a chair, on which she put her jacket, and went to the window. It was a nice scenery, and the crescent moon was shining brightely.

She took another breath, to encourage herself, as she stepped on the side of the window. She held her own balance on a statue. The midnight`s wind was playing with her life-coloured hair. She did not have the courage to look down, because she`d get scared, and turn back. On the other side, gazed at the moon.

"Ulquiorra.. come.. and wake me.. up" She closed her eyes, leaving the wind to caress her face, a little more.

She`d wait only a little. And after that..

She needed him. He was like a drug. And when the girl had regained her hopes, he does a thing, another, and steps on her little heart. _That`s_ something unfair. So, she hoped to get him back, by showing him how much he means for her, that she`d give up even her own life, if he dares to leave her.

She wasn`t mad. Not yet. But she will become, if he doesn`t show up, in less then 20 seconds.

He meant a lot for her. Not even Ichigo made her feel like this. He was the first one, this strange Ulquiorra, that made her blush, just by looking at her. Because, he seemed like he was looking through her, and all of her defenses. No man made her burn on the inside so much. And no one made her feel so sad, so broken, so lonely, when he vanished, before her own eyes.

And if he didn`t care, then that`s it. But she`ll take these feelings to her grave, then. No one should know about them, if Ulquiorra`s not interested. She`s made her choice, and won`t go back.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

She lifted her head, as she felt the midnight`s wind getting wilder, hurting her face. But she was about to let her hand go. She felt her eyes wet. She didn`t intend to cry. But, it seemed that it was her fate to die alone, without anyone caring, anyone loving her. She was always giving, without expecting something in return. But, that was in the past. Now, she lusted for that man. She wanted her. But he..

_He never came.._

"What are you doing, onna?!" that voice, echoing in her ears scared her. She was about to let go of the statue, because he scared her, but she caught herself well.

She lifted her head, to see him well. She couldn`t believe her eyes. He was ther, in front of her. And even though his eyes were as cold as always, she could feel something different, this time.

'What.. I`m wondering.. too"She blinked a few times, remembering nothing of what she was about to do.

And then she realised where she was.

"Kyaaah! Put me down! Why did you bring me here?!" Her cries meant nothing to him. They did not surprise him. He acted as if he knew what was going on.

"You were the one who did that, onna." He said these empty words with an empty tone

"What?! No! Now please get me down!" She started to cry. She was terrified. But the most scary thing was that she didn`t remember what was she doing these past weeks. Only a few images.

He sighed, as he approached her. Ulquiorra took her gently in his arms, being careful, not to break her fragile being.

"And anyway.. What are you doing here?" She was trying to resolve that puzzle around her. But it was impossible, to start with, because she had way too few pieces.

"Guess I gotta take a new job, of bodyguard." The girl did not know if it was meant to be a joke or not.

"Whose bodyguard?" She knew it very well, but she enjoyed to play with him.

He put her down gently, as they both were in that room.

"Her Majesty`s Guardian Devil." He looked at her, even though his eyes were empty.

But Orihime could not restrain herself from smiling. He acknowledged her as a Queen. It all remained to whose. But the answer is pretty clear.

_  
All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me..  
_

_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything.._

She wanted to say something, but he surprised her, by covering her eyes in a second. He pushed her violently towards the wall.

"U-ulquiorra! What are-" She could not finish, because his left hand covered her mouth, as well.

"Let`s finish this façade, you lowly scum!" He didn`t really use so violent words around her.

But she was scared, she didn`t understand who was he talking to. They were alone in the room.. Weren`t they?

No, it seemed they weren`t.

The next second, the girl felt her head so heavy, that she could not control the fatigue, that she closed her eyes. She kept on feeling Ulquiorra`s hand on her eyes, wnd that gave her more reason to fall asleep.

He stood in that position a few seconds, but after that he took out his sword, and with the sheath he touched the place between her breasts, the spot where his hole was.

Something came out from the girl`s body. Some intruder, that was supposed to be a hollow. The boy destroyed it the moment he showed he was powerless.

And after the parasite was gone, Orihime came to. Now she really didn`t understand anything. She took his hand off of her eyes, not letting go. She looked worried at him.

"What happened?" She asked worried

"It was a hollow. Your emotions were controlled by that thing." He explained so simple, that even an idiot would understand.

"What?! I was possessed? Why?" She was scared.

"Chill out, onna. I took care of it myself. And it`s a long story. And you`re so tired, that you are going to faint any second from now." He looked at her eyes. They were getting paler. She was going to pass out, any moment from now.

"No! I want to know what happened, and why did that thing possess me!'' Her eyes wre so demanding, that even he, could not resist them.

"It probably entered the bracelet in Hueco Mundo, and just waited the occasion to take control over you. That`s all I know, onna." He definitely knew more, but it was a lost of time, to him, to tell her all the complicated stuff. And besides, he was sure that she knew too, why that thing possessed her.

"But.. I thought that they can`t survive.. " The fatigue was taking slowly over her.

"You forgot who gave you that bracelet, onna?" He was kinda annoyed, that she forgot about who they were talking.

"Oh, right! And then, it chose me, because I was the weakest, huh?" Her eyes were wet, once again.

"No, it chose you because your feelings were the most twisted ones."

"Hell yeah! And who do you think is at fault here?!" She squeezed his hand. It was as cold as ice. "It-s" She was about to drown in her own tears "Because you keep on disappearing, and appearing, and you keep pushing me away?" Her bitter tears were flowing down her cheeks, she did not want to let go of his hand.

He didn`t respond. She was very tired, he had just waited the right time, when she`s gonna pass out. But that woman was far more powerful than she showed.

"And you know," She tried to refrain her tears, at least she could talk "all those things you saw, with that Hollow, were true! Because of you, I truly fell into despair! Do you know what`s that like?!" She couldn`t control herself anymore.

So, she let go of his hand, and fell to the ground, crying.

He was there, next to her. She never saw a woman, beside her crying, so he didn`t know how to deal with her. So.. he kneeled down, beside her. He caught her shoulders, and lifted her, as if she was just a feather.

"Silly girl. You`re gonna kill me with days." These said, he let a sigh out. He looked at her, her tearful expression, that looked cute, yet attractive. Well.. he only had to make her stop crying, right? Nothing more..

So he wiped her tears, and caressed her cheeks. He let one of his arms to slide on her back, so he could pull her closer to him. Her breasts were pressing on his chest. The girl blended her arms around his neck. He totally took control of her mouth, as his hot and wet tongue explored the sweet insides of her mouth. Soon, she joined that little dance, both of them playing with each other.

He walked his hand up and down her thin back, until he totally undid the zipper of her dress. She broke the kiss, scared, at the sudden change of image. But he quickly touched her chin, facing him again. He stole another kiss from her.

But then again, it wasn`t fair, so she undressed him from his jacket, and T-shirt. Her back lay on the wall, with him, supporting her weight, that was just like one of a feather`s. Soon after, he left her mouth, letting her breath. He lowered his head, kissing her neck, those ugly scratches, the hollow left on her precious body. He covered all of them, making her forget all that ugly experience. The same did with the scratches around her collar bones.

Her bra was in his way, so with little effort, he made it fall on the ground. Her big, pink breasts were covered in scratches, too. Especially around her nipples. He kissed one breast, down to her nipple, where he started to lick it, and then suck it. He just had to make sure they disappear, and are replaced with his marks.

For some odd reason he was very 'angry', to see all those purple marks on _his woman`s _body. Calling her his would have surprised him, not long ago, but then it didn`t really matter. That fragile little creature, shaking under his touch and caress was all that mattered. Something must have gone to his head. Maybe the heat, or something like that. But anyway, it wasn`t _normal_. But, to be honest.. what would be normal, around someone like her?

'A-h. Th-at.." she bit her lower lip, trying to control the strange noises that were making her a prisoner, of her own game.

He was supporting her with a hand, by now. Even though she was trying to get his attention off of her, by trying to kiss his neck and shoulders, it didn`t really work. He took off her panties too, as he looked at her, for a second. Her cheeks were red, and she was breathing heavily. But, he thought, she had to endure it. She finally gets the change to do it, so she has to stay with me until the end.

He kissed her forehead, while he was playing with his fingers inside of her.

"Ah!" her moans intensified, with every sudden move she made. She layed her head on his shoulder, moaning into his ear. And for some reason, he liked the sounds. He wanted more.

But, considering her situation, It wasn`t a very good position, so he took out his fingers. He looked at her, wanting more, as he saw her disappointed face. He put his fingers into her mouth, waiting for her to suck them. He didn`t have to wait too much. She was clumsy, but trying her best.

He kissed her forehead, once again, as he took her to the bed. He placed her gently, sealing both of her hands, with his, but only for a short moment, until he unzipped his pants, and was ready for the major act.

She bit her lower lip, being unsure. She looked cute, and innocent, blushing, while bitting her lower lip.

He didn`t say anything. Just hoped that she got the idea that he`s gonna be gentle. And he put it inside of her. She closed her eyes, bitting her lip even more. As he thrusted, gently and slow, he imprisoned her hands again, and steal another kiss from her. When the kiss broke, he realized that his own lips were red, covered in blood. But it was the girl`s. She bit her lip so hard, that it started to bleed.

No worry, because he got everything in control. He licked her lips, cleaning the, from the blood. And thus, he thrusted again.

"Ah!" she strained her back, trying not to scream. Her eyes were, once again filled with tears.

He looked at her, not understanding what was going on, until he saw the tears. He licked them away, thrusting one more time.

The thrust became wielder and faster, as she got used with it, and overcame the pain, feeling only the pleasure. Even her moans became louder. Every time she let out a moan, he`d go faster, and both of them liked it. The sheets were covered in her blood, and their juice, after so many times, but they didn`t mind. He could give away more, if she wouldn`t pass out.

One last time, they became one, as his white juice merged with hers.

He lay on top of her, looking at _his woman_, and being proud of it, in one of the darkest parts of his mind. She was breathing heavily. The signs of exhaustion were written all over her face. And unfortunately, they had to stop.

* * *

When she came to, she was laying in her bed, in her pajamas. She wondered, sadly if all o that was a dream. That thought made her kind of disappointed. She tried to get up, but then felt pain, in the lower part of her body.

"Well.. look at the proof it wasn`t a dream." She giggled happy

She felt something cold at her wrist. When she raised her hand, she saw the silver bracelet. She couldn`t believe it. And couldn`t believe that all of that actually happened.

But since everything was real.. where could Ulquiorra go? And how did he appear? Out of nowhere? She had many answers to find, but until then, she had to sleep a little. She kissed the bracelet, and went to sleep.


End file.
